User talk:Bond em7/Archive24
Category:UserTalk Archive DA um hi i noticed their is noone for the DA thing and wondered if it had to be a teacher to take it or if a student can take it if its a student what year do they have to be in????? Pandy589 (talk) 16:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) New arrival I've just spotted, on the Admin Dashboard in the Content section of the General page 'Licensed video swap' as what seems to me to be a new button. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions? Is it significant? Alex Jiskran 00:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Roman Town House Missions Hey Bond, I posted on the Roman Town House with Jeremy as you requested. Can't wait to see the mission! Colin687 05:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Office Thanks for reminding me, I've been meaning to do that. :3 Vivian LeClerc/Office. LittleRedCrazyHood 06:03, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I finally see what you mean I almost opted for a 'Loony Tunes' moment in the Cauldron, where Draco comes in, does an octuple-take and then dives headfirst into the nearest beer barrel, literally. Felt I couldn't set that precedent, sadly. :) Alex Jiskran 09:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Theatre Hey, Bond! So, my new Tulen character (to be made soon), Adam Tulen works in a theater, and I thought I might ask if I could make it here on the wiki, because there are playwright characters on this wiki, and we could set up a registration page for it. Just a thought. P.S, if you're not the right person to be talking about this to, please let me know :P Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 22:35, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Parents Johnathan is god knows where... But Anastasia is in a definite place: North Ockendon Manor. Sure she is a ghost but she can still talk. Alyssa as Bcrat Zan's demoted himself already, so, do we need to run a vote, or can Alyssa just be bumped up? Alex Jiskran 16:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Emily Greene (Emily VanCamp) Sorry to say but your characters Model (Emily VanCamp) for Emily Greene, is already being used for my character Amanda Hartwright, sorry :( Lucas' Parents Lucas's dad ran away when he found out that Lucas' mum was pregnant, like what Remus was going to do and then Lucas' mum died in her job as an Auror and Lucas was put into an orphanage and Harry Raimi was said to adopt him (Not really, since we both know what actually happend) But Shiloh Black believed this to be true and took Shiloh in his household once he believed that Harry died. So Shiloh Black is Lucas' father. But, Lucas' parents never really existed because as you know it was all made up so he would noot remember being Harry Raimi JacktheCat (talk) 20:28, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Johnathan Even I have no idea... Someplace remote, I suppose. Just post on his user page, if you really need him... Well, if I were Kinsel, I would check all the bars first. xD Files That would be a negative, Ghost Rider. When Estella finds out that there are files missing, she won't be happy. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 14:21, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ok Uhmm acctally Scatty's trying to find a teacher to help her understand vampires better and she thought that she could find one in Knockturn Ally and James followed her to try and stop her from finding a teacherCynderheart (talk) 19:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Oh ok, Sorry about thatCynderheart (talk) 20:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart I RPed Scatty at Headmaster's Tower and she has a letter for the headmaster from her mother Cynderheart (talk) 18:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Auror Things If Lily would like any back up on the Devin thing, Elvira is available. I dont use her very often. As for the Auror office, I'm fine with Ferlen being a stand in until Kira returns. Do whatever you feel necessary on that situation. I know there are a few Auror Applications that may need to be looked at. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:53, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Herbology I thought I should let you know that with Fairy's sudden departure, we no longer have anyone to teach Herbology. Should we try and find someone to replace her or just let the class be until next term? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 21:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RP Jacking THat's probably a good idea :P 15:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Career Advisment Are we going to do that this year? Just wondering. Trials So for Orion, are we doing a full criminal trial, small hearing? What would be best? And is Kinsel leading it? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Lily and Antón Hey Bond! So, I was looking at our RP in the holding cells, and I was wondering: Should Antón know Lily because she's in TBP, or does he not recognize her? Can't wait to continue our RP, Rvt205 (talk) 02:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The three broomsticks Um...I accidentally messed up an rp...and I don't know how to fix it...do you? http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Broomsticks#Sarah_and_Mathew Erm...never mind. Mullins fixed it:D 12:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Typhoon Well, I'm lucky because the typhoon didn't hit Manila, where I live, but more of Tacloban, Cebu and Leyte which is fairly far away. Thanks for the concern though. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 22:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Boys and Girls Bathrooms (I can't let it go). Right, you've already declined this, but maybe this little explaination might make you change your mind, and if it doesn't, then it's not the end of the world. They would basically be like fraternities and sororities for the students, not how I described it before. They wouldn't be required to live together, though. Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 18:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Holding cells Hey Bond, Just reminding you to post at the Holding Cells. No has posted for a while and I would like to get the RP up and going so we can move on with this particular story. I also wanted to talk to you about what will happen to Devin. I would like him to escape, but If I am correct, there was another recent escape from the Holding Cells, and I wouldn't want to make the Ministry look bad like I did with Hogwarts. But I would like him to get away some how, just so he can officially become a 'bad guy' :P Thanks Bond, Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 talk bubble um hi im new and dont understand how to create a talk bubble can you help? Fullmoon1313 (talk) 19:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) To avoid 'clumping' I think we may need to consider a policy that says two separate models from the same series/group cannot be used for char creation within a month of each other, so that people cannot recreate here relationships from TV etc. We appear to have numerous groupings evolving where relationships elsewhere are being transferred here. Alex Jiskran 01:01, November 20, 2013 (UTC) PS I created a WB for Fullmoon above. A Quidditch Suggestion A lot of people want to lower the points of a snitch, so that catching the snitch isn't an automatic win. I was thinking maybe, instead (to follow canon), the GM can RP points being scored, without the players having to post. (ex: "Hufflepuff in possession of the quaffle, they shoot and they score! Ravenclaw gets the quaffle and those nasty bludgers are still flying about, but *insertrandomchaserhere* is still able to score ten points for Ravenclaw.") Just a thought though. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:50, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Teaching Hi Bond, I recently adopted Professor Silvia Norene (Lissy allowed me to, and I am not pushing the char limit) and I was wondering if perhaps Silvia could get a spot back in teaching? Thanks, ~ Sophia Christina 00:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Troll in the dungeons! I suggest you ban User:Samkenway2 right away. I looked on other wikis and he/she has been nothing but a troll, deleting pages and unnecessary edits and so fourth. For the good of DARP... Just ban him. I will message the other 3 B-Crats. Oh! And may I ask if I can be moved from the Sorting and Stores DEPT to the OOC DEPT? :p Steps may need to be taken If we are serious about the Forbidden Forest being out-of-bounds to students, we may have to arrange some punishment for those who flout this. I've said on Chat several times over the last week that the Forest is off-limits, and still new RPs appear there. Alex Jiskran 18:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Demote I haven't been nearly as active as I should be, as an admin, and I was thinking it'd be best if you demoted me back as a regular user. 19:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) A bit of Help when you get time? Hey Bond, I was wondering if you could give me a bit of help over at the new MURP wiki I've started. No matter how hard I try, I can not seem to get my right column to work. If you could give it a look when you get time, I'd really really appreciate it? (Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki) ... Colin687 17:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Feel Better I hope that you and Mana Smurf feel better soon. Nothing much has really happened so just focus in getting better. :) If there's anything you want me to do for you while you are recovering, please let me know. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC)